


Chance Encounter

by lovima



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Duelling, F/M, extreme consent, old timey sexy talk, smut with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovima/pseuds/lovima
Summary: Quirrel comes across Hornet on his way to the Lake of Unn.
Relationships: Hornet/Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Chance Encounter

Wild beasts did scream in unknown madness, h're, in howling expanse of the green path the soundeth wast muted. The lone explorer payed those folk nay mind as the hath followed his lonely treck down the lonely path.

Quirrel didst not fear, but remained wary of a possible demise such as the nature of pray should be, his halcyon indifference pacing each grise through the thick undergrouth. The calleth here wast strong, there wast something for that bug to seeth, something in the fractali'd lighteth wouldst giveth sight to another missing piece of what lost memory he called him here.

There wast ones who wouldst seeketh purpose, pilgrims, who hath left for holy sights in the nameth of belief. Quirrel hath followed belief, but yet without an aim, without direction simply to explere coequal as the path becameth silent much to his oblivious musing.

As sacred as his journey wast the beast, eyes sick and hollow, which he hadst cometh to visage didst causeth a sudden shock. A single stepeth of his claw and a handeth on his nail hadst the brave explorer parry backeth a first bloweth of the grat nail. The opponent towered over his bawbling form, large corpus heaving a kind of accursed madness that Qirrel hadst cometh to see before. The brute hath raised his nail once more, backing Quirrel into the moss covered mure of the tunnel.

That bug did strike out with his nail and barely grazed the thick hideth of the most daemoniac warriors carapace. With overdue sorrow Quirrel cameth to realize that he hadst forgo to sharpen it. He checked at another striketh, did prepare yet not eft for such an onslaught of brutality. The movement hath brought that he open for the lasteth volley of yet another frenzied cur's striketh which had evaded his gaze. In the sooth of his demise, Quirrel did lift his blunt naileth in foolish defense, a square well combated, a path well journey'd.

The killing bloweth didst not come, and the clash of metal did fail to buckle his arms and did shock that him out of his final peace. His vision wast graced with a swift shadow with a flitter as of gossamer wings gaveth sight to his savior's grace.

Her nature wast of a predator, cutting and deadly as the razor-quick nail in her hand dispatch'd the hulking warrior with a single swift bloweth. With the grace of the maidens most gentle as the lady did land on her feet with nothing but a whisp'r. There wast a bead of the foe's orange ichor resting 'gainst the wrist of her black skin and in a moment of weakness Quirrel fough the urge to kisseth t hence, as one shouldst doth with a bug of such quite quaint breeding.

As the creatures 'round those them hath returned to their daily trills, recognizing the threat as deceas'd and unafraid of the new predator in their midst.

The lady did turn as if 't be true almost to depart, and Quirrel hath said a silent pray to keepeth her 'round a moment longer. His prayeth'r hath heard true as the lady agnized him with a gentle nodeth of her graceful headeth. “Leave this place” the lady spake, voice as lighteth as a silver bell, yet as final as deaths-horn the most beautiful thing Quirrel hadst ever hath heard.

Teather'd with a silken thread the lady did dash out his sight. Her grace as coxcomb of an ethereal specter leaving him with a scent of flowethers caressing his cheek as the softest breeze.

An inquisitive bug as that gent wast, Quirrel hath followed her path as if 't be true having becometh a dazed hollow husk in as the ones he had battled. He kneweth where to wend anon, where a road to his pilgrimage did lie.

Nay more ill creatures hath followed him as he stumbled ov'r grass and fern, the green w'rld journeying his person to his possible demise of the maiden which hadst bespell'd that bug so. He couldst has't perished at her handeth, be it by her nail or silken thread which served him his lasteth breath in the garden of death.

The path hath brought Quirrel to a lonely glen, alighteth and alive with wh're the lady stoodeth, swaying and beauteous as a floweth'r in bloom. Her whey-face mask gaveth nothing hence, her stance toldeth of a challange.

“I hasn't toldeth thee to leave. Hast moss grown in thy ears and didst replaceth thy brain?” Her voice cutteth like her nail, and Quirrel wilt has't winced as it anon soften'd. “T'is not safe for thee here, most curs'd creatures stalk these grounds and I doth not wisheth for thee to joineth those hollow folk. ” The lady sound'd in good spirits, yet her did sound sovereign in a way in which Quirrel didst not.

“I has't no qualm lief mistress, no ill wisheth to did hurt thee. I simply desired to thank for thee preserving mine own life.” He toldeth her with a scant bow, most wondrous that he falleth into her valorous graces anon before the lady ends him.

His statement didst stir nay compassion “You shall explore nay longeth'r, these art cursed lands, and if 't be true I wilt be the reasoneth thee shall not returneth again. ” Her nail did spring out t's sheath, it's glint'd pointeth at his person. A heartbeat, and the lady hadn't struck yet, honourubly waiting for Quirrel to eft his nail in turneth.

If 't be true the lady willed to square, Quirrel wouldst square, coequal as his claws shaked 'round his nail's hilt in his did divide state. The wanderer did fancy himself at most aptitude art with his nail and fancied himself to remaineth brave in the face of such lissome dang'r.

Hence, Quirrels striketh wast faulty by his contrivance to avoideth the unnecessary bloodshed at the handeth of the mysterious maiden in red.

He needn't worry, as a single swipe wast all it tooketh for his naile to beest did bury in the grind far out his reacheth. The second bloweth tipp'd hom backwards as the lady anon stoodeth above him, gazing down with her porcelain visage framed by the leafy backdrop of the grove.

“What is't yond will'd thee to followeth? What naughty thoughts did drive thee to stalk me so?” Her voice did hold a hint of playfulness, yet the tipeth of her nail still balanced above his throat threatening Quirrel with t's vicious sting.

The ordeal had excited him, and as the maiden stepped closer her cape fluttered over a well formed thigh. Quirrel tried to avert his gaze, yet failed so stumodosly that only a tip of her nail pressing into the hot skin of his throat coaxed him into meething her dark eyes once more.

“My friend, I yarn to repay you a life's depth with what I can.” His voice cameth out as nothing but a strained breath. Something about her, this dangerous being, did compel his treacherous tongue to speaketh further “However I wilt be truthful with thee my lady, I doth not has't much to giveth to one of thy radiance. ”

The maiden sheathed her nail. “You has't thy company... ” she answered, sure and sinc're in her admittance. “. .. and the night has't becometh too many since I hadst hath spent timeth in the arms of another. ” She did bow her headeth , humbling him with her blessedness. “Do thee wisheth to accepteth mine own desires?”

Quirrel's heart hath felt as if 't be true it hadst ceased tis life within his chest. Wast this how how her victims hath met their demise? “I doth. And if 't be true thee wisheth to has't me as thy company tonight, my lady. ” Embolden'd by her acceptance he hath reached out to wrapeth his claws 'round her ankle, the chitin dark as the void 'gainst his palm.

Hith'r, Quirrel almost did jump out his shell in fright as the lady hovered over his lap and lowered her person therein. The seat of her rump hath felt both soft and hard, it did hold him still preventing from buckling into his smoldering feverish passions. He sigh'd out a wanton praise unknowst to his owneth appetency and the lady did laugh as jovial as the morning dawn.

Quirrel still'd her wriggling with a sure handeth and with a question did hold her gazeth with a fearless striveth to catcheth her meaning.

The mistress's warm handeth did caress his brow “So longeth has't we forgo the presence of another the smallest touch rips us ayonder. ” Her gesture wast tender as her voice and sent his mind aflame. Without delay he did grab at her cape tangling it in his eagerness. It hath fallen in the puddle of fabric bearing her nak'd beauty to his mortal eyes. Eeach curve of her glided into another, dark as midnight and every shadow cast 'pon this land taken shape in the form of a godess his mind scarcely did remember.

His palms and claws lacked to feed his hunger and betimes their touch starv'd bodies press togeth'r and, oh by the Great Wyrm didst the sweet sounding murmurs she madeth drove on his own raging desire. As if 't be true possess'd he flipped her beneath that him as the lady layed kisses upon his throat in her unsait'd needeth.

In hesitance, as if 't be true to not disgrace the shrine of her Quirrel did place his palm betwixt her trembling thighs much to her infinite delight. His blood ranneth hot as his stiff prick rubbed insistently upon her velvet skin. The lady did cling to closer to him still as if 't be true the lady truly wast to devour him whole.

Following the line of her hard stomach Quirrels touch did land upon the slick of her amorous rite which did part liketh the most delicate flower under his handeth. He rubbed her exquisitely in slighteh circles as her hips hath followed each twitch and her claws hath found his cock trapped betwixt their bodies. So both did remain until soon, the lady's grasp still'd his ministrations with a solid gripeth which the lady did pull hence form her dripping slit.

“I feareth if 't be true thee doth not taketh me now, thee shall perish at thee edge of mine own nail. ” The lady did moan with a excitement, her thumb flicking his turgid head with a precise moveth.

A queer need cameth from Quirrel to cover up a rather embarrassing caterwauling “No need for thy threats mine love, I desire it too.” With one handeth sliding 'long her heaving bossom he did push her thighs asunder. Her silken walls trembled as his cock slid true betwixt the glistening lips of her cunt as both cried out in shared desire.

Heat burnt deep in his loins and did lick upon his vertebrae. With a feareth yond he may not last and satisfyeth his lover's desire Quirrel slow'd each did shove of his hips to a gentle pusheth. Each and 'evry slideth of his cock hath felt as as visceral and of a greath'r significance since the loss of his virtue. Below him the maiden squirm'd in her pleasure, cunt flutt'ring 'round his cock.

“Why doth thee tease me?” The lady chid'd with valorous humor, mounting him once m're with a kisseth to his crown. Quirrel betimes succumbed to the feeling as he slid deeper with their new predicament.

“I simply wisheth to prithee thee my lady, as I wear I may not meeteth thy desires.” His voice all but chocked, words forgotten and scatter'd round his headeth liketh lost verses.

The lady did lean f'rward and bestow'd a kisseth to his lips with a deep fondness and with it Quirrels heart did swell as if 't were blessed. “You needeth not to fear, thee feel so sweetly within me. “The lady whisper'd with glee, tracing a claw wh're their bodies did join in rapture. “...even now, your payment is not yet completed.”

Into the fertile earth his claws did dig deep as the lady rode him with renown'd vigor, her owneth claws digging sharply into his shouldst'rs. Their gaskins and sweet moans filled the air till all in a moment the lady clench'd 'round him, falling forth into his arms in a way which hath sent Quirrel taut and mute in sudden rapture.

They crashed and sailed over each waft aft'r waft of unabash'd pleasure together in wild tandem which hath seemed unending.

At which hour all wast spent and the silent song of the forest hath returned to the clearing. Quirrel felt her kisseth through the haze of satiation as the lady tentatively unjointed them bef're settling to holdeth her slender form 'gainst his side.

They thrice more before they finally stilled, saited in their extacy.

“You has't did impress me, wanderer. ” She toldeth him once they did lie in idle bliss.“Your passage may be guaranteed as longeth as thy payment is double upon thy returneth.”

Quirrel did laugh at yond, and her arm 'round him tighten'd. “I shall payeth thee with gratitude lady, for as someone as fair as thee is only a dream to a bug such as me.”


End file.
